Big BrotherHarry Potter style
by MellaNella
Summary: This story is based on the TV show Big Brother on CBS. Its where people are confined in a house with no outside contact, competing for a prize. If you've never seen it, don't worry, you'll pick it up really quick. Please R&R--It's much appreciated. Let me


What would happen if the wizarding world had a "Big Brother" of it's own? This story is between GoF and OoT.

For those of you who don't know: Big Brother is a game where contestants are confined in a single house for three months. Someone is voted out every week, and the last one standong is the winner of 500,000 dollars. There is a series of competitions for various reasons, The main ones being HOH and Veto. HOH refers to the head of Household, which puts up two nominees and the rest of the house decides to vote one or the other out. Veto is where you can take one of the people off of the nomination, and force the HOH to nominate a new nominee in the vetoed person's place. There's probably more, but don't worry about it. You don't really need an understanding of Big Brother to enjoy my story. Oh yeah—and the diary room is a soundproof room where the houseguests can go to talk and no one else can hear them. It's like a private, one-sided interview.

CHAPTER ONE

The contestants looked at each other for the first time. They were surprised, and not so yet by who had been selected. There were twelve of them, some of them friends, some of them enemies. They would be competing against each for the next few weeks other until all but two of them were voted out. Then the jury would decide who would with the half a million Galleons. You could just feel the hatred and relief upon first sight in the room. It was full of emotion.

They were all carrying what they were allowed-- their wands and their luggage (which consisted of your basic needs). Their wands had been bewitched so that they couldn't use some spells that would throw off the game, but they were still allowed to use most of the spells. The show's host and creator, Ludo Bagman, had originally insisted on no wands at all, but it was argued that they would be more interesting to watch if they did have them.

But, at the start of the game, the contestants had no time to talk, but instead made a mad dash to find a room where they would be staying for the duration of the game. There were three rooms, with four beds each.

Somehow, everyone ended up in very interesting room arrangements.

Albus Dumbledore, Gilderoy Lockhart, Ron Weasley, and Bellatrix Lestrange all ended up together in the blue room. "Matches my eyes," Dumbledore noted. Bellatrix stared at him with nothing short of sheer hatred as she claimed her bed.

Lockhart was already at work hanging smiling pictures of himself on the wall above his bed.

"I have to _sleep_ wit those things looking at me?" Ron said, disgusted.

"Right you are!" Lockhart beamed back at him, and so did every one of those horrid pictures.

Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall, Lucius Malfoy, and Fred Weasley were together in the yellow room.

No one in that room enjoyed the company of Lucius very much.

"How did I end up in here with all of you losers?" Lucius asked them. No one answered back. They just ignored him. Maybe it was part of their strategy. Who knows? Or better yet—they actually didn't like him!! Imagine that!

Perhaps the most peculiar rooming arrangement of all consisted of Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter himself (you knew that he had to be in here, DUH!!)

"Surprise, surprise. Famous Harry potter is in here. Never miss a chance for fame, do you?"

"Shut it Draco."

"How in the hell did I end up with you as my roomie??"

"I have no clue. Go ask your _Father._"

"Haha Potter. At least I have one."

At this point, Harry lunged at Malfoy. He really hated Malfoy and had not a clue how he could win this game, let alone stay in this house with him! He got in one good punch before his Godfather, Sirius, pulled him off.

"Fuck you," He yelled back as he was pulled way. Malfoy just smirked. "I still remember you as the dancing ferret!" Harry smiled at Draco's expression.

Sirius whispered to Harry, "Don't start off wrong, that's all."

"But I could have decked him!!"

"Yeah, but not on the first night, under his father's nose. Let's wait 'till you vote off Lucius. The you can have him." He smiled at his godchild.

Harry Smirked back. "Yeah."

Once all was said and done, they gathered ion the living room where a silhouette of Ludo magically appeared. "Evening," it said.

"Evening," the houseguests chanted back.

"I trust that you have picked out your rooms by now." Everyone snorted in disgust.

"Yeah," Malfoy went on, "I'm elated that scarhead is in my room. Overjoyed."

"You can leave this house. Walk out if you don't like it." Hermione told him. That shut him up.

Ludo bagman continued on. "You can just sit back and get to know each other...err...associate with each other tonight. Tomorrow will be your HOH competition. Goodbye for tonight."

Instantly, the room was full of "I can't believe you're here" and " Just wait, I'm going to vote you out."

Bellatrix confronted her cousin.

"But the Ministry's supposed to be looking for you!! How'd you get here?" She asked him with madness.

"But you broke out of Azkaban! Explain why _you're_ here!" Sirius yelled back with equal intensity.

Both of them were silent for a second then, "But you're one of the most wanted!"

Neither of them could figure out the mystery of why the other was there. And then Sirius thought for a moment. "I don't even know why I'm here."

"Neither do I," added Bellatrix.

"This is fucked up," Sirius stated. "Oh well."

McGonagall, Dumbledore, Lockhart, and Hermione were huddled together in a corner.

"Want to start and alliance between us?" Hermione offered.

"Yeah, but keep it a secret," McGonagall warned.

"The girl is smart enough," Dumbledore said.

"Everyone," Lockhart yelled, "We're starting a secret alliance!"

"Shit, so much for the secret part," McGonagall stated. "What you do that for?"

"Just wanted to let everyone know that it was a secret and not to tell."

"But," Hermione began. Then she stopped. "Oh why bother? He's a Hopeless case anyway."

Ron and Fred were in the corner plotting how to disrupt the house with a little humor.

"What do you have up your sleeve?" Ron asked his brother.

"I don't know yet, but I do know that I really want to target that slime ball Malfoy and his father. And then vote them out."

Snape Saw Harry, and decided to brighten his day. "Hello potter. Never miss an opportunity do you?"

"For..." then is dawned on Harry. "But I didn't choose myself to be in here, and if you don't like it vote me out!" Harry yelled this so loud, that everyone in the room turned to look at him.

"Fifty—" Snpae began, then George cut him off. "HAHA!!! You can't take any points off of him because we're not in school!!" George was overcome with glee.

DIARY ROOM

Dumbledore: Well, I'm glad that Minerva is here. And Hermione. I think that an alliance with them is promising, but I can't promise anything yet.

Lockhart: I can't wait to win this game. I'm used to fame and everything, a little bit more couldn't hurt, could it? And I know that everyone watching at home will absolutely love me. And now that Harry's in the house, I can give him some pointers that he so needs. I can't wait!!! This is going to be so much fun!!!"

Ron: Well, I don't know what to say. Except that I'm glad that Harry and Hermione are here. And that Snape can't take any point's from us!! Woo hoo!!! Now I can get revenge!"

Bellatrix: "I can't believe that my idiot cousin is in here. He's a disgrace to all of us in his family. Maybe Lucius and I can vote him out first thing. At least I have one of the Dark Lord's supporters in here with me. Oh shit!!! Did I say that out loud?"

Lucius: "How come we have so many Dumbledore lovers in this house? Oh wait...Gilderoy Loves only himself. That git. He's so conceited, he can't see farther that the mirror that he holds in front of him. I don't think that he'll last long in this game..."

George: "Well, I just can't wait to play pranks on everyone. And lear what everyone's saying in here with my extendable ears. Haha. Hope anyone doesn't say anything too revealing."

Snape: "That sucks that I can't take any points away from Harry Potter and the Dream Team. Sucks! I'll just have to find a way to take extra points away from him at school. And if you vote me out—you better watch your back Potter."

Draco: "I can't imagine having to sleep in the same room as Potter. I Hate him! Wit a capital H! Jeez! Why does potter have to be in here at all? Him and his stupid friends. I didn't get any of mine in here, now did I? Nope. I don't see Crabbe and Goyle in here at all. He probably bribed them. That little fucker. Gets whatever he wants. Shit, I wish I could."

(A/N: Was it ok? Just to see how it went...review me if you liked it or didn't. Anything gratefully accepted. Half of us writers our motivation is just the reviews (yeah...I am one of them....) so plz!!! Review!!!)


End file.
